The Sea and the Sky
by Kartwright
Summary: A short Fic. Kirge. R&R. Instead of writing new things ill just update!


The Sea and the Sky

For as long its existed the sea has been the same. Those around it have always viewed it as such, to them it symbolizes stability, a place frozen in time that watches as the rest of the world grows old and faces the inevitable. A village man once said, "He who stares into the sea, looks at his own past, present and future. Life is only temporary, the sea is forever." The natives of a small sea side village called Arni were of the people that accepted this. For them, the sea provided everything they had; they fished from its depths, enjoyed its cool waters and rode upon its currents. Their entire way of life was dependent on the ocean, they never wanted it to change, and change never came, save the waves it brought lightly upon their shores.

Not far from this village a cliff jutted from the ocean, towering the height of over fifty men before it halted its climb toward the heavens; atop it lay a field, stretched out a good distance before tapering into a hill and disappearing. From atop the plateau all that could be seen was the sea, to the left, and empty forest, to the right. Normally, the only creatures atop the heights were the birds, who also found their existence intertwined with sea and the creatures in it they prayed upon; but this day lay three others that were strangers to the cliffs. Their backs on the ground and eyes toward the sky, each of them seemed in a similarly relaxed pose. Laying between the two others, was the one who was aware of what the sea meant to his people, and to himself. His connection to the sea was obvious even to a fool. His eyes, even his hair, reflected that from which he stemmed. Continuity like that of the sea was what he had been taught to respect, and to cherish should he find it in his life; and he had, for a time. Not long ago he enjoyed knowing what the future would bring, knowing survival was never in jeopardy. Though the unexpected had become natural of late, he knew he would eventually return to the craft of his forefathers; after all, wielding weapons and saving princesses were things found in stories for children. 

To his right and left, neither of his companions spoke, one hadn't the words and the other had fallen into sleep. Between the three of them none had any idea of how long they had been there. Their only guide by which to tell was the sun. When they had arrived it was rising from the mountains that were beyond their eyes, now it was almost directly above time, later it would fall into the ocean only to return the next morning. The quiet environment that surrounded the two who remained awake was a rare relief, normally such a pause would be a luxury but they felt a break was called for. The girl that lay a short distance to his left peered into the sky, still unable to find much to say but not due to boredom. So time went by, and her eyes remained fixed on the sky; she found some amusement in this because her eyes were said to carry the essence of the sky, like the sky she could be anywhere but when looked at was always a great length out of reach; she didn't like it but it was who she was. She wasn't aware of it but a faint smile had crossed her face.

Without warning the seemingly everlasting silence was shattered. " See something funny up there?" her companion questioned, noticing her expression

Searching for the right response, she allowed time to pass. Shortly after she forgot he had said anything at all and the silence continued. In the stillness thoughts of what had led her to this single point whirled through her head. Had it started when they met on the beach? Or maybe her actions as a child had led or here? Perhaps it was inevitable from the beginning. But it didn't matter, it may very well have been fate, but what ever the reason she knew she wasn't there to question what led her there.

Minutes after her friend had last spoken she turned her head towards him. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, scarcely above a whisper. At that moment she instantly became motionless as she had been for hours before. That wasn't at all what she wanted to say, it was a completely trivial question; even if he said yes it would not have implied anything, not hat she wanted it to. She wanted to let out a sigh of disappointment over her words but even her lungs had froze, so she was quiet. To her what was actually seconds seemed like hours, even days. Her wondering thoughts quickly clouded her mind, causing her to loose any conception of time of place. But to her own surprise she found herself speaking. "Do you love me?" she asked. In her mind hours continued to pass. By now he should have responded. Now he was just trying to think of a way to say no without hurting her. She didn't know why she'd expected the answer she would have liked. She knew that only a fool leaves anything to chance, or fate, or whatever people called it. She had always taken what she wanted when she needed it and gone where she wanted when she wanted to. All this had been an unattainable dream, after all, he was the sea, she was the sky, which were far from similar. Motionless and silent and thoughts still clouding, her mind she became oblivious to the world. Not seeing the sun continue across its path. Not seeing the birds plunging into the sea for fish. Not seeing the rolling waves in the sea bellow. She didn't notice when he grasped her hand in his own. But she did hear him say, "yes, I do."

Ok, I felt like writing something today so maybe someone will like it. Ill probably make some more.

* Insert Disclaimer here*


End file.
